1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a support stand for an electronic device, and relates more particularly to an electronic device support stand that allows the held electronic device to rotate within a confined space while holding the device firmly with no play.
2. Related Art
Mobile electronic devices such as tablet computers and smartphones are now common. Such electronic devices may be held in the hand for use, or in a fixed location on a desk or counter, for example. Stands for supporting electronic devices in an upright position, for example, have therefore been developed.
When such an electronic device is fixed on such a stand, it may be desirable to change the orientation of the electronic device, making it desirable for the stand that holds the electronic device to allow the electronic device to rotate.
Electronic device support stands that allow the electronic device to rotate around a column perpendicular to the surface on which the stand is placed, or have a torque converter in the rotating column enabling the electronic device to be held at a desired angle, are known from the literature.
JP-A-2011-139589 describes such a stand for an image display device.
Such an electronic device support stand is needed when a tablet computer (terminal) is used to process sales transactions in a store, and in such applications preferably makes it easy for the customer to operate the tablet terminal to authorize a payment, for example. It is therefore desirable in such applications for the electronic device support stand to enable quickly switching the direction in which the supported tablet terminal faces (the orientation of the tablet terminal) between the operator and the customer; rotating the tablet terminal with minimal force because the orientation is changed frequently; reliably fixing the tablet terminal in a specific orientation so that operation of the tablet terminal is easy; and not taking up extra space to change the orientation.
Electronic device support stands of the related art do not satisfy such needs.
When the tablet terminal or other electronic device is held by the electronic device support stand, it is also desirable for the electronic device to be secured so that the electronic device does not move when operations are performed on the display surface of the tablet terminal or other electronic device.